


The Shot Heard Round the Universe

by KainSlytherin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Gen, Original Character(s), Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainSlytherin/pseuds/KainSlytherin
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is a few words to spark the fires of war. His words would ignite a war more horrific than any other conflict in the history of the universe. This is the story of how one young Timelord would not only change the course of history of Gallifrey, but all of creation forever...





	The Shot Heard Round the Universe

Sigma was at a loss for words, which was uncharacteristic for him, he could not have heard what he thought he did. He had secluded himself many years ago, the High Council branded him a Heretic for his stance against the non-interference policy of Gallifrey. He felt was the duty of the Timelords to help the lower races, but it was an unpopular opinion and the backlash forced him to go into hiding. High Lady President Romana now stood before him in his hut, he didn’t know how she had found him, much less make a request that impossible. He rubbed his forehead with his hand, his short dark hair was brushed back neatly. He studied Romana with his ice blue eyes, he was a little too proud of his appearance. Vanity seemed to be a failing among Gallifreyans and it was no different for Sigma.

“Did you hear me, Sigma?” Roman questioned him, attempting to hide her amusement.

Sigma slowly nodded, “Oh, I heard you. I just don’t think I heard what I thought I heard. I swear you asked me to speak before the Panopticon.”

Romana smiled at him before responding, “I did, I need your help. The Dalek Empire has expanded to unthinkable levels.”

Sigma stood up and meandered to his makeshift kitchen, “Would you like some Tea? A human drink, the Doctor brought me some the last time he visited.”

She nodded, “I wasn’t aware he returned to Gallifrey recently.”

Sigma smirked as he walked back into his living room, he handed her a cup and sat back down across from her, “Yeah, he visits every now and again. I think he feels bad for how they treated me.”

“He shouldn’t, it wasn’t his fault that you were bullied into hiding. I didn’t agree with your stance, but I am ashamed at how they shunned you.”

Sigma nodded, “I get why you became High Lady President, you wanted to fix the corruption of the High Council. I admire that, but I vowed I would never return to Arcadia. That hasn’t changed in the last two hundred years.”

“I understand your anger, but I need you. You were always so full of passion, and you always enthralled people when you would launch into one of your fiery speeches. The Daleks are a major threat to all of sentient life, but I have been unable to convince the High Council of this fact.”

“I will not return and address the very ones who branded me a Heretic!”

“Do this for me, Sigma and you will be given your very own TARDIS. You could see the universe like you always wanted to do. I realize what I am asking you, but I am at my wits end.”

Sigma made some unintelligent sounds, “OK, I will do it on one condition.”

“Name it.”  
“As song as I give this speech, I am gone. I will never return to Gallifrey, I have grown tired of being on this planet.”

Romana said nothing for several moments, she hadn’t realized he was so full of rage. It pained her that Sigma was in so much pain and she could not help him, “Very well, if that is what it takes.”

Sigma nodded, “When do we do this?”

“There will be a transport waiting for you in the morning, get a good nights rest and I will see you in the morning.”

Sigma stood u and hugged, “I will see you tomorrow, Mom.”

Romana smiled and walked out. Sigma sat back down and sighed, his Mom always had a way of convincing him. He didn’t know who his birth mother was and his birth father, he didn’t like thinking about him. He hadn’t seen the madman in years. Sigma’s brooding was interrupted by a familiar sound, the appearance of a TARDIS. A few moments later, a eccentric-looking man entered his hut. He had short, wavy hair and was wearing a Victorian-esque suit.

“Doctor, what brings you here?”

“Just checking up on you, Sigma.”

“Well, there has been an interesting turn of events.”

“Let me guess, Romana convinced you to give a speech to to those fools in the Panopticon to get involved and actually do something about that madman Davros and his sinister creations.”

“Of course, my dear Holmes.”

The Doctor laughed, “That is why I am here actually, I figured she would convince you. You never knew how to refuse your mom.”

“It wasn’t for a lack of trying, that’s for sure. Someone has to do something about them, Doctor. If we don’t, then who?”

The Doctor nodded in agreement, “Exactly, Sigma. If the higher races don’t act, then it is just a matter of time before we all fall. Know what you’re going to say yet?”

“I have a general idea, yes. It’s going to take something masterful to convince them.”

“Interesting choice of words, all things considered. I will leave you to it, just know that whatever happens tomorrow, I am proud of who you have become.”

Sigma nodded, “Thank you, Doctor.”

Sigma felt nothing but apprehension as the transport approached the domed capitol of Arcadia, over the years he always wondered how he would feel, should he ever return. Would it be rage or contentment? At least now, he knew the answer to that burning question. He was about to do the most important thing he had ever done, and seeing the capitol made him feel like a child all over again. Romana put a hand on his shoulder and smiled,

“I know how difficult this is for you, but I will be with you every step of the way.”

Sigma nodded, “I know, seeing Arcadia again just brings it all back.”

The transport landed on the landing pad in front of the Panopticon building, two guards patiently waited for them to exit the transport. Romana exited first, Sigma hesitated for a few moments before exiting the aircraft. One guard approached Romana and bowed, “M’lady, the Chancellor would like a word with the two of you before the speech.”

Romana nodded and led Sigma inside, the first thing that Sigma noticed was the fact that not one thing had changed in two hundred years. That was the issue with the Timelords, they were stagnant and stubborn in their unwillingness to embrace change and it was ironic that a race in which change was apart of their biology, they would be so averse to it.They finally came to a stop in a small waiting room, where the nightmare of Sigma’s academy days was waiting for them.

“So, the prodigal son returns…”

Sigma’s eyes narrowed, “Instructor Zorgana, or is it Chancellor now?”

“The High Council saw how successful I was as an Instructor and rewarded me.”

“You sure you just didn’t run out of children to torment?”

She narrowed her gray eyes at him, her blonde hair was pulled in a ponytail, “I see being humbled and put in your place has not diminished that acerbic wit of yours, a real pity.” 

Sigma simply shook his head, “This is what happens when the morally corrupt are given power, Lady President. I see the status quo for the High Council remains the same.”

Rage filled Zorgana’s eyes, “If it were up to me, you would be exiled from Gallifrey. You are just fortunate that mommy dearest is High Lady President. I see your Father in you through and through.”

Sigma clenched his fists and moved towards the Chancellor, but Romana put an arm up preventing him, “Chancellor, we are not here to relive old grudges, what did you want?”

“Yes, Lady President. After Sigma gives his speech, we will proceed with the vote, Sigma will have to leave the Panopticon Chamber before the vote can take place.”  
Romana nodded, “Of course, if that will be all, please take your place in the chamber.”

“Of course, Lady President.”

Zorgana left the room and Sigma growled in frustration, “That woman always knew how to get under my skin.”

Romana placed her hands on Sigma’s shoulders, “Ignore her, this is your moment. Son, I have never been more proud of you than I am right now. You go in there and be fabulous, and remember that you are not your father.”

Sigma smiled and nodded, Romana entered the council chambers and cleared her throat, “As you know, we are about to vote on whether or not to take action against the Dalek Empire, but before that vote takes place we are going to hear from Sigma, so please give him the same respect you would give me.” 

Sigma walked in and took his spot at the podium as Romana took her seat near him, with the Doctor seated on the other side of him. Sigma cleared his throat, “The last time I was in Arcadia, many of you branded me a Heretic for my views against the non-interference laws of our people. I was humiliated and shunned, some of you felt this was a just response to my views. Despite all of this, I am addressing you today on a matter of major importance.”

A male Timelord stood up, “It was just! You have dangerous ideas and it is a travesty that you are allowed to address us today! I demand that you be removed from our presence.”

Chancellor Zorgana stood up, “Councilor Baruna, even though I share your distaste for his views, Sigma rightfully has the floor so you will retake your seat and remain silent!”

She nodded for Sigma to continue and he gave a slight nod in return, “Thank you, Chancellor. As I was saying, I am here to discuss a matter of major importance, the Dalek Crisis. I understand the logic behind our laws, what moral right do we have to interfere with the affairs of the lower races?It would set a dangerous precedent and they may come to rely too much on us. I do agree with these points, but the crisis we now face is an unusual case.”

Sigma paused for a few moments while he gathered his thoughts, his nerves were getting the best of him. He looked over at Romana, who nodded for him to continue, “The Daleks are burning across creation, billions have already fallen. If we stand by and continue to do nothing, we could see the end of all life as we know it. There can only be one course of action, we must take a stand and put a stop to this enemy. Make no mistake, the Daleks are our enemy. They desire to exterminate all life that is not them, if we don’t help the other races now, who will help us when they reach Gallifrey? I implore you, do not stand idly by while billions are suffering. Thank you for your undivided attention, and I shall now take my leave so you may vote.”

Sigma walked out of the chamber with the Doctor swiftly following him, Sigma took a seat while the Doctor sat across from him glaring at him, “Do you have any idea what you have done?”

Sigma look confused, “What do you mean?”

“You don’t know these creatures as I do, Sigma. A full scale war between the Daleks and Timelords will tear the Universe apart.”

Sigma stood up, he was fuming. He did not expect this from the man he had worshiped his entire life, “You bloody coward! You fear them, don’t you.”

“As I said, you don’t know them as I do. They will destroy countless more lives and that will be on your hands!”

“It will be on your hands as well!”

“What are you talking about!?”

Sigma shook his head, “The fact that they are as powerful as they are now is on you, all on you. All those years ago, you had the chance to stop this before it even began. You made the wrong call!”

The Doctor simply walked away from him, “You will see soon enough, Sigma. I have seen the horrors of war before, and I have no desire to see it again…”


End file.
